


Bleed

by Kill_Joys



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_Joys/pseuds/Kill_Joys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard adorava o frio e o vento. Ele adorava o outono, e mal sabia ele que esse seria um bom motivo para começar a adorar o Iero.<br/>Frank parecia o outono. Não pelo frio ou pelos barulhos, e sim pela beleza e conforto. E de repente, os dias de outono não estavam tão frios como de costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é um romance policial, com suspense, pistas e tudo - apesar de não ser um Sidney Sheldon, espero que gostem :3

 

**Prólogo**

                                                                                                                                                                                     23 de agosto, 1997.

 

Existência?

É estranho pensar como os humanos são.

Os humanos se movimentam, proferem palavras, sentem e se emocionam. Eles fazem o bem, o mal, julgam a si mesmo de estranhos e quando você menos espera, começam um texto com uma oração subordinada predicativa.

Eu conheço os humanos bem e consigo conviver com eles. Mas não sei se posso mais me chamar de humano, não depois de tudo que passei. Digo, os humanos tem vontades, desejos e sonhos, tem sentimentos bons e variados tipos de pensamentos e eu, bom, eu não tenho nada. Não sou nada e, apesar disso, ainda existo.

Eu existo. Eu existo? Descartes disse uma vez em seus devaneios empíricos: "penso, logo existo". Se apenas o ato de pensar me torna existente, acho que no fim devo mesmo existir. Existo, mesmo que seja apenas um corpo dentro de uma cidade em cima de grandes bueiros.

Acho que pensar é a única coisa que eu sei fazer.

É, eu penso. Existo e, às vezes, escrevo. Porém não sou um conhecedor de palavras dentro dos grandes textos como estou fazendo agora, e é por isso que espero melhorar durante nossa grande jornada. Posso conhecer das frases e das palavras, porém confesso que não sou tão bom na escrita quanto gostaria.

E mesmo sem ser abençoado pelas graças da língua no contexto, estou aqui tentando contar-lhes um pouco do que sou - se é que sou algo. Minhas palavras vão ser soltas pelas páginas, e espero que meus sentimentos consigam permanecer no papel, já que minha dor basta ser sentida nos sonhos.

Posso não ser humano, porém já fui um dia, e tenho algo para contar. Hoje a minha existência se encontra apenas nessas pequenas palavras, grandes textos e estreitos acontecimentos que quem quer que seja meu leitor, vai dar a graça da sabedoria e conhecimento de mais uma grande história de amor e veneno. Os meus motivos de contar essa história? Nenhum. Eu não estou vivo, apesar de existir. Acho que já morri há algum tempo, e ainda assim acho que me senti um pouco incomodado quando disseram que eu poderia morrer de verdade se continuasse guardando tudo dessa forma melancólica.

Escrever foi o melhor jeito que encontrei para desabafar, já que confio mais no papel do que nas pessoas, nos humanos. Eu não confio neles, apesar de já ter sido um antes. Estranho, não? Você está lendo a história de alguém que não confia sequer no seu passado, e hoje é mais pó do que existência.

Realmente, é estranho pensar como os humanos são.

                                                                                                                                                                                    Gerard Way.


	2. Bloodshot Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi para quem ainda lê Bleed, heuheuh.  
> Bom, aí está o primeiro capítulo, que quem já leu a fic, deve estar cansado de ver. Quem ainda não, espero que gostem. O nome do capítulo foi retirado da música Caught like a Fly, da banda Falling in Reverse. Foi betada pela Marina Tonelli, agradeço mais uma vez por isso. O capítulo 02 já está sendo betado, aliás, e logo logo tem mais bleed! ;-;  
> Então, vamos comentar, que tal? PIUAODHDIUH <3

**Capítulo 01: Bloodshot Eyes**

_Vendo através dos olhos injetados de sangue o seu interior vazio_

 

            Não se lembrava de muitas coisas daquele dia, porém isso não significa que tinha apagado os fatos de sua memória. As poucas coisas que lembra ficaram tatuadas em suas lembranças da pior maneira possível, e atormentavam durante o sono.

 

            Lembrava-se que estava frio. O ar gélido cortava a manhã e deixava as roupas escuras confortáveis e seu nariz com uma temperatura engraçada. O frio tornou difícil o banho rápido que tinham tomado as pressas, e deixava a cena mais triste. O único tato que ele havia recebido na hora foi à brisa sem calor – sequer a mão de sua mãe foi capaz de lhe consolar naquele momento. Ele conseguia sentir o frio acariciar seu coração.

 

            Não tinha muito que dizer, tinha? Não, realmente, nada poderia ser dito, muito menos feito. Sonhar parecia uma palavra perdida na solidão, e sua realização era como brincar com a fé de um cristão: uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Nada poderia ser feito, e ele sabia disso – oh, como sabia. Chegava a doer o quanto sabia disso, e é por isso que estavam todos ali, olhando para o caixão aberto, sem falar nada, sem fazer nada.

 

            Naquele dia, Gerard odiou o tempo nublado, apesar de até hoje ser seu preferido. O céu estava claro e incomodava, e talvez por estar assim que as memórias são sempre acinzentadas. Coloridas de preto e branco.

 

            Mal sabia ele que aquele era um dos dias mais triste de sua vida, e que quando saísse pelas grades ranzinzas, ele iria começar a descrevê-lo de um jeito diferente. Em sua memória não há lápide – talvez seja por que no dia, o filho mais velho dos Way tentou não olhar muito para isso. Existe um céu com poucas nuvens, claridade e pouca cor.

 

            Gerard também se lembra do rosto de sua mãe. Ela não parecia estar mais triste do que ele, e se lembra de ter ficado meio chateado com isso; só depois foi descobrir que ela morre de angústia pela perda até hoje.

 

            Os sapatos extremamente limpos também estão presentes em suas lembranças, e às vezes aparecem em seus sonhos. Gerard havia ficado mais tempo olhando para eles e para o céu do que para o Padre e suas orações, do que para a pá, do que para a lápide.

 

            Não havia nada para ser dito, nem mesmo feito – e ainda assim estava com os lírios amarelados em suas mãos pequenas e gélidas, deixando as digitais na última coisa relacionada com a avó materna.

           

            Ele não se lembra de palavras. Às vezes, sonhava com falas do irmão caçula, mas não poderia dizer se elas realmente existiram. Gerard Way se lembra apenas de uma frase, que caiu pesada no cemitério, onde os outros conhecidos e amigos da vovó estavam carregando também as flores, e rezando perante o túmulo que ainda seria enterrado.

 

“ _Não. Nunca mais_ ”

 

            O choro do seu irmão veio logo depois, como se implorasse para que os pais Way estivessem apenas brincando, e que fosse apenas primeiro de abriu.

O único problema, é que ainda era Novembro, e estava longe do dia da mentira.

 

            A família voltou a fitar o corpo na caixa, que agora, estava sendo enterrado de baixo do sol frio. Gerard ainda não conseguia entender qual era o problema da vovó ter morrido. Pobre menino em seus oito anos, a vida ainda teria muito que lhe ensinar, e enquanto não fazia isso, apenas deixava o pequeno menino sem entender por que sua vó ser enterrada era uma coisa ruim. Ela havia morrido, e ido para algum lugar melhor, não?

 

            Não.

 

            Seus pais, no mínimo, sabiam que na prática não.

 

            Gerard se lembra das lágrimas grossas caindo atrás dos óculos quadrados de seu irmão mais novo, de sua boca berrando todas as emoções que tentava conter ou entender, porém não havia som. A única frase dita pelo seu pai depois do bom dia ainda estava ressoando em suas cabeças. Parecia gritar dentro dos seus pensamentos e empurrar seus olhos de dentro para fora.

           

            Depois, aparece um menino. Essa é a última cena de seus sonhos, e o máximo onde sua memória consegue chegar.

 

            Um diálogo. Agora Gerard já estava mais longe das imagens, e conseguia escutar. O menino conversava com alguém que não aparecia nas memórias. E então, o menino chora. Seu choro se mistura com os sons do irmão, porém Gerard não consegue ouvi-los.

 

            Os sons, que até então estavam nulos, começam a intervir em sua cabeça, e a frase que estava sendo repetida até então se confunde com um barulho periódico, agudo. Não conseguia dizer qual dos dois estava incomodando mais. O garoto sorri. O rosto de sua mãe parecia mais pálido, e o pai dos meninos estava sumindo rápido demais. Os gritos de seu irmão surgiram com os apitos.

 

            “Gerard, acorde. Sério, acorda! Seu despertador está tocando tem um bom tempo e você está ficando atrasado”

 

            A frase surgiu como um grande balde de água fria, afogando-o na realidade. Gerard não tinha oito anos mais e seu irmão não estava chorando, aliás, estava puxando as cortinas fazendo a luz entrar no quarto com força, como se quisesse mostrar que o passado estava escrito apenas em sonhos, e não no hoje que estava por vir.

 

            O menino levantou ainda meio tonto da cama. Viu Mikey descer já uniformizado as escadas. O relógio mostrava que o despertador havia apitado dentro dos sonhos durante dez minutos, e isso reduziu o tempo de banho, forçando-o então a ir direto para a cozinha, onde o desjejum já estava pronto.

 

            Observou o irmão sair de casa pela janela de seu quarto. Michael James Way, o irmão mais novo. Desde criança, seu nome era algo que não suportava ouvir por inteiro, por ter se acostumado com o apelido  _Mikey._ Sempre parecia que iriam xingá-lo quando chamavam pelo nome verdadeiro, o que era motivo suficiente para o irmão não chamá-lo de outra forma se não o apelido.

 

            “Boa aula!” Gritou para o irmão de cima, que sorriu acenando.

 

            Mikey era um cara legal. Ele e Gerard eram mais amigos do que irmãos, e toda a situação tornava pior pensar que um dia eles teriam que deixar de ser amigos e começarem a seguir suas vidas. Gerard nunca iria se cansar de ver o irmão sair do banho e ir logo secar seu cabelo com o secador vermelho, e limpar as lentes de miopia em suas camisetas sem cores exuberantes. Nunca iria cansar de ver o boletim do irmão mais novo e parabenizá-lo pelas notas altas, e a carta de honra ao mérito no final do ano.

 

            Gerard nunca iria cansar de ver seu irmão crescer.

 

            E era por esse e outros motivos que mesmo já estando na faculdade, alguns dias da semana Gerard decidia passar em casa e ficar um pouco. Dormir na sua cama e ver seu irmão acordar se lembrar de como a mãe sai cedo para o trabalho.

 

            Hoje era apenas sua segunda semana no terceiro ano de medicina, e já estava atrasado.

 

            O pesadelo havia conturbado sua noite de descanso, e parecia mais cansado do que no dia anterior. Suspirou pesadamente.  _É apenas a segunda semana de aula_ – tentou se lembrar.

           

            Sua consciência repetia a frase para tentar convencer o desanimo de que o certo seria entrar em sua doce escola e permanecer até o final das aulas.

 

            Gerard detestava sua escola.

 

            Não tinha muita certeza de quando começou a detestá-la tanto. Talvez, logo após que entrou e acreditou por alguns meses que essa faculdade era perfeita. Acreditou que a esperança desajeitada de que tudo poderia dar certo ainda tinha motivos de haver, e que o aroma da escola não era desagradável.

 

            Como se a energia negativa que todo o ambiente transmitia fosse normal o suficiente para ninguém percebê-lo – ou no mínimo, os que percebem, ignorá-lo. Tentar descobrir quando foi que sua descrença na faculdade de medicina começou é como tentar descobrir em que data começou a revolução francesa. É impossível. Só tem como termos idéias vagas e pensar que são verídicas. Costuma funcionar.

 

            O desgosto pelo campus e o corpo docente começou logo nos primeiros dias, porém não há como dizer quando foi que passou a odiá-la. E essa declinação de pensamentos o lembrou que não me importa o quão certo esteja entrar pelos portões acinzentados, apenas o clima de março já o torna um delinqüente. Um “matador de aulas”.

 

            Se toda a situação já o torna um delinqüente, por que não fazer o que lhe fora proporcionado e permanecer em casa? Dormindo. E sem pesadelos dessa vez.

**–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

            “Tem certeza de que não vou incomodar?” Perguntou o menino que estava calado até agora. As mochilas estavam pesando, e os dois adolescentes andavam pelas ruas de Newark. Apesar da grande movimentação na cidade, não havia muitos problemas com o caminha da casa até a escola.

 

            “Tenho” Respondeu o maior, limpando os óculos no uniforme da escola. “Só tem eu e meu irmão em casa, e meus pais só chegam a casa tarde”

 

            “Oh, sei bem como é isso” Frank comentou meio triste, olhando para o céu claro. “Obrigado por me deixar ir à sua casa hoje, eu realmente não consigo entender história”

 

            “Nah, deixa disso” Comentou dando uma risada tímida. “Tá vendo aquela casa azul no final da rua? Já é essa a minha”

 

            Não era por qualquer motivo que Gerard se orgulhava do boletim de seu irmão – eram notas máximas em todas as matérias. Chegava a ser angustiante ver o papel da escola cheio de números parecidos e saber que não era fácil consegui-los. Não era como se seus pais lhe forçassem o estudo, apesar de serem realmente exigentes em relação a notas, mas Mikey gostava de sentar a frente de um caderno e passar horas aprendendo coisas novas. Era como se sentia bem. Era seu único jeito de escapar do passado.

 

            Apesar de serem irmãos, os passados de Gerard e Michael eram bem distintos. Obviamente, pessoas diferentes sentem e passam por coisas diferentes, mas no caso dos irmãos Way, a distinção se dava por um motivo mais simples: Gerard era mais velho do que Mikey.

 

            Mikey Way, que havia sentido todas as dores que seu irmão, não se lembrava dos momentos ruins que proporcionavam seu presente, e por isso não sofria pelo o que já havia passado. Sua angústia se encontrava no hoje e em sua casa, com sua família e seus hábitos irritantes. A sua angústia se encontrava no presente, a angústia de Gerard nasceu no passado e se semeia pelo futuro.

 

            Talvez seja por não se lembrar de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram em sua casa que Mikey tinha uma habilidade de conversa maior do que a do irmão mais velho, e também seja por isso que havia se tornado amigo de Frank Iero logo nos primeiros dias de aula do aluno novo.

 

            E Frank, que não era bobo, já conhecia a perfeição do amigo nos estudos, e por isso pediu ajuda na matéria de história antes que acumulasse a matéria toda e tentasse resolver seus problemas um dia antes da prova.

 

            “Gerard, estou em casa” Pronunciou Mikey, logo após entrar em casa. A maçaneta estava fria pela presença do inverno, apesar de serem seus últimos dias atuando no clima da cidade de Newark. Já era março, e quando o dia 21 se estabelecer no calendário, já seria primavera.

 

            Primavera era a estação preferida de Frank.

 

            Sua cidade, Belleville, ficava no nordeste do estado de New Jersey, pouco tempo do litoral. Por esse motivo, a amplitude térmica da cidade era muito maior, tornando as estações fixas e bem definidas. A primavera já poderia ser sentida desde o meado de Março, e a mistura de frio e calor deixava o céu mais claro e limpo.

 

            Nada é melhor do que ver as árvores renascendo depois de tanto tempo hibernando. As flores aparecem, e as cores tornam sua ida à escola mais divertida e diferenciada. Gostava também do som que a primavera lhe proporcionava.

 

            Primavera lhe lembrava retorno. Primavera lhe dava esperanças. Quem sabe um dia, seu pai não voltava como as cores da estação preferida? Elas só ficaram longe por um tempo. Foi apenas por um inverno, e agora elas já estavam...

 

            O mais gostoso do começo da estação é saber que ela ainda teria alguns meses pela frente, e ele poderia aproveitar o melhor que pudesse. A primavera esquentava seu coração e pintava sua visão de memórias novas.

 

            Talvez seja por esse motivo que Frank gostou tanto dos olhos de Gerard. Eles o lembravam a primavera.

 

            “Esse é o Frank, ele veio estudar um pouco comigo” Mikey explicou quando o irmão desceu ainda de pijama e o rosto amarrotado. “Frank, esse é meu irmão mais velho, Gerard”

 

            “Legal” Gerard disse apenas. Voltou o seu rosto sonolento para a direção da cozinha, arrastando a sola do pé sem calçados pelo chão que foi encerado há poucos dias. Abriu a geladeira e se deparou com o monte de coisas desnecessárias que sua mãe ainda comprava para a casa.

 

            Mikey fechou o rosto, meio emburrado. Ele e Gerard nunca tinham amigos em comuns da idade do irmão mais novo. Eram sempre os amigos de Gerard que conseguiam se adaptar a relação dos irmãos. Bom, os Way não iriam se separar. Ou o amigo gostava dos dois irmãos, ou uma hora ou outra iria se separar de quem havia se aproximado.

 

            Os amigos de Gerard se acostumavam e conviviam bem com Mikey, por ele não parecer ter os dezesseis anos que tinha. Céus, Mikey ainda tinha 16 anos, e os amigos de Gerard conseguia ficar com ele. Uns como Ray e Brian, eram também amigos do irmão mais novo.

 

            Talvez, o passado tivesse machucado muito mais Mikey do que parecia.

 

            Porém Gerard nunca conseguia conversar mais de um dia com os amigos de Mikey, e isso o entristecia de certa forma. Por mais que fossem próximos, Mikey tinha sua própria vida, e queria que Gerard aprendesse a lidar com seus amigos. No mínimo, com Frank.

 

            “Estou aqui em baixo, caso precise de alguma coisa” Comentou por último, ao ver o irmão mais velho voltar para o quarto. Sorriu triste consigo mesmo.

 

            Odiava quando o irmão passava o dia inteiro no quarto, dormindo. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Sabia o que significava esquecer-se da realidade e ir dormir para tentar consertar algo, mesmo que o conserto não exista.

 

            “Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Perguntou Frank, ao ver os olhos do novo amigo se entristecer. O sorriso fraco que o outro deu em resposta congelou a sala, e o Iero quase sentiu que, talvez, a primavera nunca fosse chegar naquela casa.

 

            O ar gélido que o silêncio e o sorriso de Mikey deixaram na mesa de estudo foi embora com o estrondo da porta se fechando no quarto de cima. Frank pegou-se imaginando o que será que o irmão mais velho de Michael fazia no quarto. Perguntou-se se estava de férias, ou se foi suspenso da escola. Se estava passando mal, ou se estava apenas sendo um delinqüente e matando aulas - como ele estava, afinal.

 

            E no seu quarto, Gerard não sabia como estava. Ela estava triste? Talvez. Estava tão acostumado em acumular as coisas dentro de si que não conseguia mais distinguir seus sentimentos. Era como tentar pescar com as mãos – você fica se debatendo na água até tentar encontrar algo, até seu tato denunciar a presença de algo. Acontece que não havia nada naquela pescaria de Gerard.

 

            Talvez o problema não fosse o clima ameno de março, e sim seu sonho esquisito da noite passada. Da manhã desse dia. De anos atrás.

 

            Pegou seu caderno de capa dura, que estava jogado na escrivaninha. Gostava de escrever nele para deixar seus sentimentos em algum lugar. Gostava de sentir o papel entre os dedos e a caneta deslizar sua letra fina e inclinada sobre seu dia. Era como um diário, mas Gerard gostava de escrever pequenos textos, dando nomes logo após a data. Abriu seu caderno na primeira página branca que achou.

 

            Escrever, para Gerard, era o único jeito de tentar se livrar do passado. Se Mikey estudava para esquecer o hoje, por que Gerard não poderia escrever para esquecer o ontem? Talvez isso explicasse a falta de competência do Way mais velho na escola.

 

            Estudos nunca foram seu forte. Lembrou-se do irmão na sala, apoiado na mesa de estudos e cobrindo o rosto de livros. Pensou no irmão dando aulas e ajudando os amigos como já o ouviu fazer tantas vezes, e pensou no amigo novo, Frank.

 

            Frank lhe lembrava alguém, alguém que conhecia muito bem. Parou na página em branco e pensou sobre o amigo. Não lhe vinha muitas coisas na cabeça. Quem poderia ser? Se não conseguia se lembrar, talvez fosse por que não é importante.

 

            Olhou a janela aberta e decidiu fechá-la para não deixar a claridade restante do dia entrar. O inverno estava deixando sua casa, mas ainda assim não tinha por que gostar da claridade. Gerard detestava a primavera.

 

            Primavera era entrada de coisas que ele preferia não ter que conviver. Era por isso que ele amava tanto o outono. O outono era escuro e não tinha tanta claridade. No outono, costuma a chover em Newark, e Gerard ama isso. Gerard ama o verde caído e o barulho que as folhas secas faziam ao serem pisoteadas. Gerard adorava o frio e o vento. Gerard adorava o outono, e mal sabia ele que esse seria um bom motivo para começar a adorar Frank.

 

            Frank parecia o outono. Não pelo frio ou pelos barulhos, e sim pela beleza.

 

            Gerard não via as coisas como a maioria das pessoas o fazia. Talvez sua paixão pela arte tenha lhe ensinado a ver beleza em todas as coisas do mundo, mesmo que seja pela _sua_ visão de mundo.

 

            E para ele, Frank era lindo. Suspirou. Não iria falar com Frank no dia seguinte, e talvez, nunca mais. Tentou não pensar nisso e pôs-se a escrever no diário.

                                                                                                                                                                                      

                                                                                                                                                                                     10 de Março, 1998

O mesmo sonho

 

            De alguma maneira estranha, hoje eu não levantei de minha cama. As cobertas me parecem mais certas do que os pensamentos, já que minha existência pertence mais a elas do que aos meus diversos devaneios.

                       

            Estar no antigo quarto trouxe minha mente fraca para o passado novamente, e o sono entreviu meus olhos com imagens repetitivas de um ontem já longe.

           

            Estou cansado de tentar ser humano.

           

            Ficar sonhando suga meus atos antes deles chegarem por impulso elétrico dos meus neurônios ao meu cérebro. Sequer tenho vontade de fazer a única coisa que me comprova: escrever. As imagens do meu sonho deixam meu presente conturbado. Engraçado, não? O passado não me deixa viver.

           

            O passado é o que torna uma pessoa viva, e por mais que eu esteja mergulhado no pretérito, meu peito comprimiu a presença de meu metabolismo, fazendo-me tornar nada. Eu não sou mais nada.

           

            Deve me achar repetitivo, mas não há nada mais para se falar em relação a isso. Só me resta repetir minha falta de haver de novo e de novo, até um dia o aprendizado obter uma afinidade a mim e deixar-me tê-lo por um tempo. Acho que só assim passarei a escrever bem.

           

            Quanta arrogância minha, achar que um dia eu poderia obter o talento de muitos só por gastar umas folhas. Acho que, de uma maneira estranha, hoje eu não terminarei as anotações diárias.

                                                                                                                                                                                     Gerard

 


	3. Let Love Bleed Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeello!  
> Como vão? Espero que gostando da fanfic, haha ~:  
> Então, o nome do capítulo foi tirado da música Let the Love Bleed Red, da banda Sleeping With Sirens.

**Chapter Two: Let Love Bleed Red**

_Deixe o amor sangrar vermelho e diga-me que tudo ficará bem_

            A luz não clareava de forma adequada suas páginas. Já era a décima vez que apontava seu lápis; apesar de ter desgosto por seus caros lápis de desenhos quando estão menores, ele simplesmente não conseguia rabiscar com aquela ponta. Ela parecia torta, mal feita, desconfortável o suficiente para Gerard voltar a apontar e apontar.

            Gerard tinha fortes dores de cabeça, e seu quarto era sempre escuro, tanto na casa de sua mãe quanto em seu apartamento, já que até mesmo Brian, com que dividia a moradia, preferia a falta de luz. No fim, todo o apartamento preenchia-se de sombras depois das seis, e nenhuma luz era acesa o suficiente para abranger grandes recintos, deixando apenas um foco iluminado, como estava a mesa de desenho agora. Devido a dor de cabeça que estava sempre presente, Gerard só usava luminárias com a lâmpada amarela.

            E a luz amarelada, a ponta mal feita e os papéis com pequenas dobras na ponta não deixava seu desenho bom. Seus traços não pareciam seus, e naquele momento ele teve certeza de que seus talentos deveriam estar se esvaindo.

            Desde quando sua avó se foi, Gerard tinha medo das coisas fugirem de sua mão. Tinha medo de em um repente, seus talentos e pensamentos fugissem e desaparecessem rápido de mais para sequer ter seus últimos momentos. E é por esse e outros motivos que Gerard havia decidido fazer medicina: não importa o quão perdesse, ele ainda poderia exercer a profissão.

            Rabiscou a última página nervoso, e soltou o lápis. Não se deu o trabalho de amassar a folha, e a deixou esquecida em sua mesa. Levantou em silêncio, e desceu as escadas, levando consigo todo seu desencanto e os copos usados para a cozinha.

            Ao passar pela copa, não viu cadernos em cima da mesa, e percebeu que Mikey não estava lá com seu amigo. _Eles devem estar no quarto,_ pensou. Deixou os copos e decidiu subir, lavaria a louça mais tarde, talvez um pouco antes de sua mãe chegar e encontrar a cozinha bagunçada. Subiu as escadas devagar e escutou risadas, vindo do quarto do seu irmão mais novo.

            “Para, Frankie”

            Ouviu a voz do seu irmão sair fraca no meio das risadas, e o apelido travou seus pensamentos. Em algum momento, que Gerard não soube diferenciar qual, seus movimentos se voltaram para a porta do lado do seu quarto, e seu nariz estava próximo de mais da madeira. Ele estava curioso, curioso de mais para saber o que raios aqueles dois faziam dentro do quarto.

            Nunca havia pensado no irmão sendo bissexual ou algo do tipo, por que, céus, ele sabia que seu irmão era bem heterossexual pelo tanto que ele gostava daquela menina, Alicia, mas isso não impedia que ele tivesse atração por garotos. Pensou no seu irmão magrelo e no menino bonito dentro do quarto. Sua mente coloriu-se de visões desconfortáveis, e Gerard decidiu entrar logo e descobrir o motivo dos risos, abrindo a porta de uma vez.

            A porta foi aberta tão rápida que parecia estar mais leve, e só alguns segundos depois Gerard foi perceber o por que: Mikey havia aberto a porta do outro lado, ao mesmo tempo. Se olharam sem entender, a intensidade da relação não permitia um compreender mais profundo daquela situação estranha.

            “Gerard?” Mikey perguntou, quebrando o silêncio curto. “O que faz aqui?”

            “Nada” O mais velho respondeu rápido, “Estava indo ver como vocês estavam, se precisam de algo” Arrumou uma desculpa qualquer. Mikey olhou torto, desconfiando ser mentira. Gerard não costumava ser tão prestativo com visitas, inclusive _suas_ visitas e quando a mãe deles não está por perto.

            Michael saiu do quarto e deu alguns passos para frente, ameaçando a descer as escadas. Virou-se para o irmão mais velho e disse “Vou sair, e ali comprar algo pra comermos, acho que você viu que não tem nada na geladeira” Fez uma careta de desgosto “Fique com o Frank, certo?”

            “E por que raios eu deveria? Leve o moleque com você” As palavras foram cuspidas ao baixo tom, esperando que o convidado dentro do quarto não ouvisse. Desceu dois degraus, ficando mais baixo que o irmão.

            “Gerard, por favor” Mikey pediu, também baixo. “O Frank é... Importante” Comentou, descendo mais degraus que o irmão, chegando até a porta. Gerard desceu também em passos rápidos, vendo o irmão pegar o casaco no cabideiro. “O Frank...” Olhou para os olhos verde oliva do irmão, esperando sua continuação. Eles diziam ter muito mais curiosidade do que Gerard pensava. “Ele também não tem pai.”

            A porta bateu de leve, deixando Gerard ali, olhando para a porta principal da casa. Ele sabia o que aquela frase sem maiores complementos significava. Sabia que aquilo queria dizer, e como aquilo deixava toda a situação diferente. Por que Gerard sabia que o simples fato de Frank não ter pai não era só o menino ter apenas a mãe, e sim que Frank havia sofrido com isso tanto quanto ele e Mikey, e que Frank não tinha uma mãe que apoiava, e que Frank...

            Subiu para o quarto. Olhou para o amigo do Mikey dentro do cômodo vendo televisão, os cabelos com o corte peculiar entrando na frente de seus olhos e o movimento do pescoço forçando os fios a saíram da sua visão sem mexer as mãos. Olhou as pálpebras do menor caírem pesadas ao piscar, o sono chegando mais cedo.

            “Hm, oi” Gerard tentou falar, aproximando do outro. Frank apenas acenou com a cabeça, os olhos ainda pesados, o sono deixando a televisão sem graça. “Céus, menino, não quer dormir?”

            “Oi? Ah não.” Disse devagar, balançando o rosto, tentando manter-se acordado.

            A intensidade do silêncio não era um dos melhores para a primeira conversa. Gerard pensava nos olhos de Frank, e como ele deveria ter percebido seus detalhes antes de decidir desenhar. Deveria ter percebido como as cores se misturavam de forma desregular em uma única orbe, tornando impossível definir alguma coisa ali. Já Frank estava com sono de mais para pensar em alguma coisa, e encarava o intervalo da televisão.

            O som da televisão estava alto o suficiente para não deixar o silêncio sufocante. O intervalo parecia maior do que o necessário, e o jornal curto trazia as últimas notícias. Gerard ainda olhava para as cores do Frank quando a jornalista comentou sobre um assassinato.

            Demorou dois minutos para o Way absorver a informação de que ocorreu um acidente envolvendo mortos em seu bairro. Logo no seu bairro. Sua supra-renal começou a produzir uma adrenalina desconfortável, que deixava seu raciocínio rápido de mais para qualquer compreensão. Levantou depressa, apenas ouvindo a rua onde estava ocorrendo toda a bagunça.

            “Onde você vai?” Frank perguntou, levantando com a mesma pressa e indo atrás do mais velho.

            “Atrás do Mikey, ele pode estar correndo peri-“

            “Eu vou com você” Ele respondeu depressa, cortando a frase óbvia de Gerard. O mais velho olhou sem entender, e deu um sorriso irônico ao pegar seu casaco. A primavera havia chegado, mas não tinha deixado a noite com um frio ameno.

            “E você vai fazer o que lá?” O sarcasmo costurou-se no óbvio ao pronunciar aquela frase, e Frank sentiu uma ponta de raiva, indo pegar seu moletom esquecido na mesa de estudos.

            “Vou ir atrás de Mikey, meu amigo. Não me importo se você vai me levar até lá ou não, eu me importo com ele” E saiu da casa, correndo, deixando sua mochila esquecida com os cadernos na mesa. E quem mesmo estava com sono?

            Amigo. Frank havia acabado de chamar seu irmão mais novo de _amigo._ Céus, eram apenas cinco letras e o Iero estava indo atrás do Mikey independente do que ele estava passando. Um calor desenfreado transtornou seu coração, e sem perceber, seus passos foram sozinhos até o carro, e automaticamente ele saiu pela garagem.  O coração palpitando a pequena emoção de amizade que Frank havia lhe passado, a mente calculando todas as possibilidades de Mikey estar envolvido naquele acidente.

            Amaldiçoou sua família por ter no sangue o mal hábito de meter o nariz onde não se deve.

            Viu Frank correndo na rua de baixo, indo em direção ao local do crime. Seu jeito de correr era desajeitado, o que provocou um pequeno sorriso no Way. Estranhou – Frank parecia mais baixo do que havia notado anteriormente. Inconscientemente, perguntou-se se uma aula de história valia toda aquela correria.

            “Hey, garoto!” Chamou. “Entra, anda”

            O lugar não era longe, chegavam a ser três ruas abaixo da casa deles, na mesma rua do supermercado. O aglomerado de pessoas em torno da pequena faixa amarela escrita _KEEP OUT_ forçou Gerard a parar o carro de qualquer jeito no canto da rua e ir andando com Frank ao seu lado até as pessoas. O carro dos policias estavam estacionados tortos bem ao lado do local, e alguns deles estavam do lado da faixa, parecendo ser magros de mais para comerem rosquinhas todos os dias. O rosto apavorado de algumas pessoas deixava o estomago de Frank embrulhado.

            “Com licença, eu gostaria de saber se você não viu...” A frase não foi terminada, e Gerard ficou olhando a cena do crime, o risco branco no chão e o sangue manchando o asfalto. “Meu irmão” Sussurrou – mais para si do que para o estranho na sua frente.

            “Saia da frente!” Ouviu uma voz forte e desconfortável ressoar em seu ouvido. O detetive passou empurrando as pessoas, até chegar encostar sua barriga na beira nas letras em negrito do afaste-se. Gerard olhou de soslaio para o homem que iria estudar o acontecimento – não havia gostado dele. Nem um pouco.

            “Desculpe-me, senhor inspetor, mas eu acho que-“

            “Olha só, pirralho, eu sou o detetive, sou eu quem acha as coisas aqui, não você” Saiu empurrando o dono da voz, entrando de baixo da faixa. Gerard conhecia aquela voz, a voz do seu irmão. Empurrou de leve as pessoas, e Frank ficou na beira da multidão esperando o Way encontrar seu amigo. Não houve palavras, Gerard apenas pegou Mikey pela mão, já que o outro estava nervoso de mais para falar qualquer coisa.

            Entraram no carro em silêncio, os três. Frank foi atrás, prestando atenção na conversa silenciosa dos Ways, tentando imaginar como deve ser ter um irmão.

 

[Ouvir: Death Cab for Cutie – I Will Follow you into the Dark

http://www.4shared.com/mp3/EWujUR9k/Death_Cab_For_Cutie_I_Will_Fol.html?]

            A família Iero sempre fora um pouco sozinha. Depois que o pai de Frank saiu de casa, sua mãe entrou em uma depressão estranhamente forte, passava os dias na cama se afogando em remédios. Nesses dias, Frank não tinha coragem de ir brincar na rua com os amigos com medo de perder sua mãe em algum momento, mas também confessava que tinha medo de estar com a mãe porque ela poderia acabar fazendo algo triste de mais na sua frente. E os dias de Frank se passavam na agonia de perder a mãe enquanto estava na escola, e a agonia de tê-la quando estava em casa.

            Até o dia em que sua mãe havia acordado com uma saia pinçada e o cabelo amarrado, o perfume exalando esperança, as passagens na mão. Depois disso, Linda Iero mudou-se para seis cidades diferentes dentro do estado de New Jersey. Sempre trocando de emprego, alugando casas temporárias e fingindo um sorriso no rosto. Frank sabia o que aquela esperança toda significava.

             Esperança de encontrar o seu pai em algum lugar daquele estado.

            De início, Frank adorava a idéia de que um dia eles iriam encontrar o pai, até perceber que o troca-troca de cidades o impedia de ter qualquer amigo, qualquer namorada, qualquer coisa. Não que Frank se importasse muito com isso, mas chega um tempo em que viver só com sua mãe não é tão legal quanto parece. E ele quis então que seu pai voltasse; voltasse para sua casa, para os braços de sua mãe e para o parquinho com ele.

            Mesmo que até hoje ele espera ansioso pelo dia que seu pai irá voltar e trazer consigo seus dias de ouro, ele sabia que sua mãe não poderia ficar com todo aquele sofrimento que estava guardando há oito anos. Ela precisava de namorados, encontros, amigos e amigas diferentes de seu filho, e seu próprio filho sabia disso.

            Um dos vários lugares e o último que Frank morou com sua mãe foi sua cidade Natal, Beleville, que foi onde percebeu que sua mãe deveria ter no mínimo mais dois relacionamentos profundos que não tivesse o nome Frank (coincidentemente, Frank tem o nome do pai). Ele estava sentado no parquinho, no balanço que costumava caber suas pernas e as cordas grossas e fortes deixando-o suspenso.

            Viu algumas crianças, entre elas, dois irmãos.

            Um sentado em cima do banco, mais frágil e pequeno, balançando as pernas enquanto o mais velho empurrava com força e ainda assim cautela. Pelo balançar das pernas e dos empurrões antes já dados, o irmão mais velho não precisava mais ajudar.

            Porém ele estava ali, empurrando de leve e amenizando a velocidade do balançar cada vez que a palma quente de sua mão encostava-se às costas do mais novo. O irmão mais novo não precisava mais do outro para ir mais longe, porém o mais velho sabia que uma hora ele iria precisar de ajuda caso ele caísse.

            E Mikey e Gerard eram desse jeito. Eles se ajudavam sem palavras, sem porquês, sem obrigações, e desde então iriam sempre fazer Frank se lembrar dos dois irmãos no parquinho, desejando ter alguém muito próximo de si, que pudesse levantar Frank todas as vezes que ele afundasse mais em seu próprio poço.

            “O que eu estou querendo dizer é” A voz de Mikey trouxe Frank de volta para a realidade: “Aquele idiota do detetive não vai conseguir colocar os fatos em ordem, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu”

            “Mikey, isso não tem nada a ver com a gente. Vai ver pode ter sido mesmo um suicídio e-“

            “Suicídio, Gerard?” O Way mais novo perguntou um tanto quanto indignado. Suas mãos apertavam a mochila com força, a garganta coçava e seus cabelos loiros estavam desarrumados. “Você vai acreditar nessa? O barulho do tiro, o local, o silencio, foram a mesma coisa que falaram de nosso pai, não foi?”

            “Michael, chega” Gerard o cortou. Mikey o olhou meio emburrado, virando o rosto para a janela. "Céus, Mikey, desculpa, tá bom? Você sabe que eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto, é só isso. Vamos deixar a polícia resolver" Suspirou pesado, passando a mão no cabelo de forma desconfortável. Parou o carro. "Você não comprou nada, não é mesmo? Pode ir lá, eu fico aqui com o Frank"

            "Oh, Frank!" Mikey lembrou-se do amigo que estava calado no banco de trás; sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. Decidiu que seria melhor ir buscar as coisas no mercado, já que Gerard havia percebido que não tinha nada em sua mochila e estacionado ao lado de um. "Obrigado, Gee." Disse por último antes de sair.

            Gerard relaxou seu corpo no banco, parecendo sossegado. Bateu a mão nos bolsos da blusa e da calça, procurando algum cigarro.

            "Como sabia que ele não tinha comprado nada?" Frank decidiu perguntar. Ficou ali, vendo Gerard procurar cigarros no porta-luvas e nas portas do carro. Coçou seu nariz, um pouco curioso - a verdade era que só queria ter alguma conversa com o mais velho enquanto estivessem sozinhos.

            "Ah" Gerard soltou um suspiro ao achar os benditos cigarros, e acendê-los com seu isqueiro prateado. Deu uma tragada extensa, puxando toda a tranquilidade existente naquele vício. "Eu conheço o Mikey"

            "O suficiente pra saber se ele comprou ou não alguma coisa no mercado?" Frank perguntou, meio perplexo. O Iero imaginou se sua mãe saísse com uma mochila nas costas para não carregar as compras na sacola, iria perceber caso ela não tivesse feito as compras.

            "Bom, eu conheço o Mikey o suficiente para saber que ele é um pouco sistemático, sabe? Você vai acabar percebendo isso com o tempo, garoto" Abriu a janela da sua porta, colocando sua mão esquerda para fora, deixando a fumaça sair rala com a brisa.

            Frank ficou em silêncio, esperando a continuação do maior, seus olhos cor de mel bem abertos, seu corpo inclinado para frente, as mãos encostando no banco para ficar mais próximo da frente, esperando, esperando, esperando, esper-

            "Se ele tivesse comprado algo, teria virado a mochila para frente, para colocar o que quer que seja que ele comprou. Acontece que, se isso tivesse acontecido, ele com certeza teria fechado aquele zíper do primeiro bolso" Respondeu calmamente, suspirando e voltando a tragar seu cigarro. "E Mikey anda bem rápido, mas não o suficiente para ter chegado no supermercado antes do acidente. E mesmo que tenha chegado, não dava tempo de comprar nada"

            "Oh" Frank deixou soltar.

            Por que... Oh.

            Oh.

            Sério mesmo que Gerard havia pensando em tudo isso enquanto discutia com Mikey? Deu ombros, tentando entender.

            Gerard era, de fato, uma pessoa divertida de se descobrir. E Frank iria exercer isso todos os dias, a partir de então.

            "Mas, sabe" Gerard voltou a falar, soltando a fumaça pelo vidro aberto do carro. "Eu só queria mesmo que ele se distraísse um pouco do que aconteceu. Pensar em coisas como preço, o que comprar pra gente, o que..."

            Olhou para Frank pelo retrovisor, os olhos curiosos lhe fazendo sentir tudo o que a mescla de cores queria dizer.

            "O que?" O menor perguntou, vendo Mikey voltar.

            E então, Gerard sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, que Frank amou ver. Suas bochechas branquelas subindo em um abrir de lábios, os pequenos dentes deixando-o com um jeito engraçado. Gerard apagou o cigarro na porta do carro, e jogou-o na calçada.

            Mikey entrou no carro.


End file.
